Bis zum Ende der Zeit
by kslchen
Summary: Remus Lupin ist einer der letzten Überlebenden des großen Krieges. Voldemort ist tot, doch auch alle die Remus etwas bedeutet haben.


_Summary__: Remus Lupin ist einer der letzten Überlebenden des großen Krieges. Voldemort ist tot, doch auch alle die Remus etwas bedeutet haben._

_Disclaimer__: Personen gehören JKR._

**Die Geschichte wurde inspiriert von dem Lied ‚Picturing the Past' von Sonata Arctica.**

**Bis zum Ende der Zeit**

Bin ich gebrochen? Ist wohl so. Was für einen Grund hätte ich, es nicht zu sein? Bin ich tot? Lebe ich? Beides nicht, wie mir scheint. Ich friste mein Dasein, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Alle kümmern sich um mich, sorgen sich. Alle, dass sind die Paar, die übrig geblieben sind. Und ich? Ich tue gar nicht, außer nachdenken. Ich glaube, ich bin verloren. Verloren in der Vergangenheit.

Ich bin schwach. Ich weiß, dass es so ist, auch wenn du immer gesagt hast, ich wäre stark. ‚Ich bin es nicht', habe ich darauf immer gesagt. Und es stimmt, Lily, ich bin nicht stark und das wusstest du, wie ich es wusste. Ich bin der Letzte, der Letzte der Marauder. Peter lebt auch nicht mehr. Solange er noch lebte, war ich nicht der Letzte, nicht der Einzige, auch wenn Peter ein Verräter war. Wann hörten die Marauder auf zu existieren? Mit James und Lilys Tod? Sirius Gefangennahme? Peters Verrat? Wurden sie kurz wieder ins Leben gerufen? Als Harry noch lebte? Oder gibt es sie bis heute, bis ich sterben werde?

Ich sollte aufhören, ich weiß. Ich mache mich nur selbst kaputt. Kaputt mit Erinnerungen, Schmerz und Vorwürfen. Ich hasse mich selbst. Lustig, nicht wahr? Dabei habt ihr doch immer gesagt, dass ich gar nicht hassen könnte. Ich konnte es nicht, konnte niemanden hassen, außer mir selber. Mir, dem Werwolf, dem Kränklichen, Schwachen. Ich habe gekämpft, aber wofür? Um euch zu rächen? Wer rächt mich? Es ist keiner mehr da. Niemand, der mir etwas bedeutet hätte. ‚Armer Remus', sagen sie und sie haben Recht. Ich bin arm, weil ich schwach bin und nicht loslasse.

Was will ich? Leben? Nein, das kann ich nicht, nicht mehr. Sterben? Nein, das kann ich auch nicht, noch nicht. Was habe ich in meinem Leben verkehrt gemacht? Alles? Es scheint so. Ich hätte euch gerettet, hätte jeden mit meinem Leben beschützt, aber es war mir nicht vergönnt. ‚Das ist der Lauf des Lebens', sagen sie. Verdammt, ich hätte ihn beschützt, ich habe es versucht. Ich wäre für Harry gestorben, weil es euer Sohn war. Aber selbst dafür war ich zu wertlos.

Wir dachten immer, dass ich als Erster sterbe. Nun bin ich der Letzte. Sirius hätte es sein sollen, oder James. Die Starken, Furchtlosen, Wertvollen. Nicht ich. Wir dachten immer, dass die Schwachen zuerst sterben. Das war einmal so. Insgeheim wusste ich immer, dass ich der Letzte sein sollte, der, der um alle anderen weint. Der Trauernde. Selbst Peter war stärker als ich, Wormtail. Wer hätte das gedacht? Niemand, glaube ich, außer mir. Jetzt sehe ich alles klar vor mir, mein Leben, euer Leben und es macht mich verrückt.

Mein Leben lang habe ich getan, was ich sollte. Ich habe es gut gemacht, dass weiß ich. Ich war niemals der Held. Nie. Nicht in der Schule und nicht danach. Ihr seid gerächt worden. Von eurem Sohn. Harry hat Bellatrix getötet und du hattest deine Rache, Sirius. Harry hat Voldemort getötet und ihr wart gerächt, Lily, James. Und Harry rächte sich selber, denn auch er fiel durch Voldemorts Hand. Werde ich gerächt werden? Werde ich den Mut haben, hier einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen? Oder werde ich irgendwann unter einer Brücke gefunden werden – tot?

Der Preis des Lebens ist höher als man denkt. Wie hoch ist der Preis des Todes? Ich weiß es nicht, noch nicht. Und wie hoch ist der Preis der Erinnerung? Hoch, sehr hoch. Denn die Erinnerungen haben mich zerfressen, innerlichen, sie haben an mir genagt und sind in mein Herz gedrungen, bis es kalt war. Die Erinnerungen an euch, an ihn, an mich. Die Erinnerungen, die ich vergessen will und doch ewig in mir behalten möchte. Die Erinnerungen, die mich schon längst dahinrafften. Die Erinnerungen, die mir meine Seele nahmen.

Diese Welt ist zum sterben verurteilt, wie die Letzte, die Welt, in der ihr lebtet und mit der ihr starbt. Ich bin nur ein Überbleibsel aus der Vergangenheit, Sklave meiner Erinnerung. Es tut weh, aber ich weiß, dass ich weitermachen muss. Ich muss kämpfen, für etwas Sinnloses, für einen kleinen friedvollen Moment. Voldemort ist tot und wir haben dafür einen Preis bezahlt, der alles übersteigt. Doch ich weiß, dass ein Neuer kommen wird, der seinen Platz einnimmt. Vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber irgendwann. Vielleicht in 10 Jahren, oder in 100 oder in 1000. Wer weiß das schon? Niemand, aber er wird kommen.

Die Welt wird sterben, immer wieder und wir werden weinen und leiden und kämpfen und nichts wird einen Sinn haben, denn wir sind das Gute und das Böse. Wir werden uns fragen, was wir falsch machen, wer unser Peiniger ist. Und die Antwort darauf werden nur wenige finden. Unsere Existenz ist der Fehler und wir sind unser Peiniger. Es ist ein Kreislauf, der sich immer weiter dreht, bis zum Ende der Zeit.


End file.
